


The children of Hell

by Sutherland9



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: With a little help.. The couples.. Have their greatest a dream





	The children of Hell

Happy Hotel. 10:00 AM. two years of successful business

It was a bright and shining morning, if there had been a sun in hell, and the Happy Hotel was in it's status quo of hustle and bustle for its special day. The second anniversary of the hotel's success.

Charlie was putting a celebration together. As she was. . Something immediately crossed her mind.

"Where's Red?" Charlie asked as she looked at a pocketwatch she pulled out. "He's usually up by now."

Charlie put her pocket watch away and stepped out of the dinning hall as it was being set up for the celebration to look for a certain employee that should be helping.

Red yelled from the garden, "Charlotte! Could Ye come here a second! And bring Yer girlfriend!

The shout caused Charlie to jerk in the direction of the hotel garden, a place where anyone who enjoyed flowers could plant them and tend to them. Though the sudden shout and the need to bring her girlfriend, Vaggie, was a little concerning. So, with great haste, Charlie quickly moved backt dining hall to get Vaggie as she was going over a check list of things done.

"Vaggie!" Charlie shouted as she rushed to her.

Vaggie asked, "What's wrong, babe?"

Charlie replied, "Red wants to talk to us."

They walked into the garden.. Unaware that a certain slutty spider was following

"I wonder what this is about." Angel Dust said to himself as he silently tailed them.

As the duo, actually trio, made their way to the garden, they couldn't help but wonder exactly what Red wanted. Though a single thought came to their minds that it wasn't a 'what,' it was about a 'who.'

Red said to then, as they walked in, "Glad you're here."

From the way you shouted, it sounded urgent." Charlie said as she and Vaggie stop in front of Red, who could see Angel Dust watching from the corner but didn't say anything. "So what's the situation?"

"And why did you need both of us?" Vaggie asked but she just had this nagging feeling she knew what was coming next.

Red replied, "I was working for Lucifer the other day.." He picked up a large red book, "And I found this."

It read, in bold black letters, "FORBIDDEN IRISH SPELLS

Hey! I remember this book!" Charlie said s she looked closer to the book. "This is the same book my dad read in his free time. He never let me read it cuz he said they were too much for me."

"If that's true, then why is it here and why do you have it, Red?" Vaggie said as she gently pulled Charlie back.

Red replied "Because I found a spell. . That will benefit all of us

"All of us?" Charlie asked in curiosity, wondering what spell from the book her father forbid her from reading would do.

"All of us?" Vaggie asked in worry since from Charlie's words, that book could be potentially dangerous.

"All of us?" Angel Dust asked in curiosity as he watched.

Red turned to one of the pages. He said, "I'd love to tell Ye what it does.. But, I think her highness should read this."

Charlie nervously looked at the book, heeding her father's words, and Vaggie's holding her back. But, still took the book in her hand.

Red said, "Don't worry, this spell won't be too much for anyone." He sat down and assured them with his kind smile.

Charlie read the book, finding it to be in perfect English. She read, "Children's Spell." She looked confused, but Red encouraged her to keep going.

Vaggie asked, in concern for the demon woman she loved, "Are you sure this spell is safe?" If Lucifer, Lord of all darkness, says something is too much.. Vaggie knew it couldn't be good. But.. Red never steered them wrong before.

He sarcastically said, "Yes, this is the first gender neutral book, ever written in Ireland." He said, "Just keep reading, I assure Ye.. It's fine."

Charlie continued to read, "To those who desire children.. If for any reason you can't have them.. This spell.." She looked shocked as she read, "This spell.. Takes any reason you can't.. And renders it.. Null and void. You can have as many children as you want." All were shocked at this, even Angel Dust, who almost made his presence known.

Red said, "Keep reading.."

Charlie continued, "Gather these ingredients.. And it shall make two potions, one red one blue. Whoever drinks red.. Carrying the child falls to you. In all couples, this spell shall work.. Be they both men, both women, or the lerk?"

Red said, "In ancient Irish, lerk means straight couple. Keep at it."

Charlie said, "Only two known side effects." She looked at them, "if used for a same sex couple.. The first child shall always be the opposite sex, of said couple. Second.. Carrier shall.. Desire even more sex, than usual.

To hear of this spell sounded like a blessing but at the same time a curse. The blessing is that they could have children, something both Charlie and Vaggie have dreamed of for a long time but couldn't since they were both sterile, making it impossible no matter what method they tried. And a curse since they didn't know what the sex craving lust would do to them or how it would affect their work.

Red said, "Oh, don't worry. You won't get out of control. I've seen this spell used, a hundred times. No one has ever gotten out of control, with the lust. They just.. Have to spend a whole 24 hours in bed afterwards." He looked over to the bushes, and yelled, hurting Angel Dust's ears, "SO WHAT DO YE THINK, SPIDER SLUT!

As Angel Dust jumped and quickly moved to hide himself, Charlie and Vaggie turned their heads to where Red was shouting.

"Angel?!" Charlie said in shock.

"Angel?!" Vaggie said before rushing over to see the dark spider himself, nervously meeting her eyes.

H-Hey, Vags. What's up?" He said nervously.

Red said, "Now. . Before ye kill each other.

I want to know what he thinks

Angel Dust stepped from behind the shrubby wall and walked to join Charlie and Vaggie, who followed him with a narrowed eye.

"Well, it's not like the thought of having a kid hadn't crossed my mind but I hadn't really thought a person like me would have kids, ya know?" Angel Dust said as he gestured to himself. "I got the looks, I got the blossom; fluff or not, and I got the legs. But I don't have the taco needed, so I just thought the only way would be to donate sperm or used a spell."

"Well, now that this has come to light, do you want a child, Angel?" Vaggie asked as she stop her glare and gained a curiously look.

"Well, thought it may strange for someone like me, yes. I want to have a child." He said as he crossed both arms.

Red smiled, "Good. Now. Ye needs 9 ingredients to make the potion. I have seven. Alastor has another. And the last one. . Each of ye has one

"Alastor?" Charlie and Angel Dust said, the latter having a tiny blush on his face due to having a bit of attraction towards the deadly demon.

"We each have the last one ingredient? What would that be?" Vaggie ashes, wonderingly how they could have the last ingredient needed for a spell they only just now knew existed.

Red said, "Deer are said to be wonderful parents. And. . The Ancient Irish were a VERY sick bunch of bastards. So. . One of the ingredients. . Is the uterus of a Doe." He said, "And. . As I understand. . Alastor eats Deer. So . . Ask him."

The three were a little disgusted by the ingredient Alastor may have. But, still wanted to know the last one.

Red finished "The one you all have. Something of value to you. . But, that you are willing to give up, in order to have a child."

Putting the disgusting ingredient aside," Vaggie said as she held down her vomit. "what exactly do we have to give up? An item or is it a metaphorical thing?"

Red replied, "Any material item that has value to ye . . But, that Ye are willing to give up in order to have a child. "

Hmm, I guess that's fair." Charlie said with her hand on her chin. "But what about the blue one? What does it do?

"Good point." Angel Dust said, taking his thoughts away from what material to give up aside for the moment. "You said the red one makes the one who take, carry the kid but you never said what the blue half does."

Red explained "it helps the body create. . A certain.. Required Male fluid. "

Charlie asked, "Does that mean.. If I take the blue one I grow a-"

Red said "No. Yer body just produces the fluid. Ye won't grow the Male organ." He put the book away, "Then.. Ye make love, not just have sex, but make love. . and Ye have yer children."

Angel Dust asked, "the big difference?"

Red sighed "Sex, according to my fellow Irish.. is just ramming yer privates into each other. Making love is where ye truly love the person and ye put yer heart into it." He added "And.. According to the ancient Irish.. Ye have to be naked to make love "

"Well, that's just common." Vaggie said with her arms crossed. "Unless you're one of those types who like to dress up in sexual or role playing outfits."

Everyone then turned to Angel Dust, who was known to dress in drag, lingerie, and other things to satisfy the customers at his stripper job.

"I get it, I get it. No outfits, no drag, just full naked sex." Angel Dust said.

"Love." Red corrected with a finger pointed up.

"Still." Angel Dust commented.

Red rolled his eyes, "Alright.. If there are no more questions. . I suggest Ye go ask Alastor for the disgusting thing. . And get what Ye must give up. I will mix it all together.

Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel Dust nodded to Red before turning around and exiting the garden, going to search search for both Alastor to get the doe uterus and see what material possession they'd give up to have a child.

Alastor was sitting in his room, reading a book, when they came in

"Hello all." Alastor said as he marked his place in his book and closed it. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" he asked as he reached for a wine glass on the table next to him, sipping some of the deer blood inside.

"Well..." Charlie said as she looked to the side, trying not to be awkward about what she was about to ask for. "Something has come up and we were wondering if you by chance you have any...doe...uterus?"

To say the silence in the room that followed was awkward would be an understatement as Vaggie and Angel Dust looked at the radio demon in slight discomfort as they saw his eyes widen and his smile grow and not say anything.

Alastor walked over to his fridge and opened it . revealing numerous Deer organs and body parts

He asked, "How many do you need?"

Charlie said, "I think two "

Alastor grabbed what they needed, "Here you are

"Thanks." Charlie said with a nervous smile as Vaggie used her powers to make a basket to carry them.

"No problem, my friend." Alastor said as he put his hands behind his back. "Though I am curious. What exactly do you need my food for?"

Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel Dust turned towards each other before turning back to the radio demon.

"Well, deer boy, have you ever wonder what it's like to have kid of your own but couldn't?" Angel Dust asked.

Alastor looked down, "Sometimes I.. Have given it some thought."

Charlie replied, "Well.. Red has a way to fix that

"He has?!" Alastor asked, his smiling becoming a happy one instead of malicious or just to intimidate. "How?!" He asked once more as he took a step closer to Charlie.

"He "borrowed" an old Irish spell book from Lucifer and found a spell that can allow couples, straight or gay, to have kids." Vaggie said before pointing to the basket. "These are one of the last two ingredients he needs to make it."

"And the last one?" Alastor asked as he was growing to like this spell and wanting to participate in it.

Angel Dust said, "We each gotta give something up. Something that means something to us.. But, that we're willing to give up, in order to have a child.

Really?" Alastor said as he cupped his chin and slightly cast his eyes on his radio staff.

Angel Dust replied, "Yeah.." He took so,ething out of his pocket.. A handkerchief from his mother.

Vaggie said, knowing what she would five up, "So.. We better get back to Red."

"Oh yeah." Charlie said as she took the basket from Vaggie and walked to the door. "We better get going."

They all went back to the garden, explaining the spell to Alastor on the way.

Red said, "Wonderful.. Now.. What are Ye all giving up?

Well, since we're doing this, I'll go first." Angel Dust said as he stepped forward to Red and pulled something out his pocket. "This is a handkerchief I got from my mother at a young age before she died. I always kept it close because it made me feel the precious person in my life was always looking over, like a guardian angel."

Red smiled, "Good." He took handkerchief, and placed it with the other ingredients . Then, he looked to the others

Alastor took a step forward and handed Red his radio staff.

"This staff has been with me ever since I descended to hell, giving me a grim yet thankful reminder of my time on earth when I was a radio star. Simpler time, simpler enjoyments. It also reminds me of how I claim the radio part of my title, radio demon." Alastor said before waving to the staff, which stared at him with a tearful eye. "Thank you for everything, old friend."

Red said, smiling at Alastor, "Good." He said to the staff, "Yer sacrifice, won't be in vain." He then looked to Charlie and Vaggie

Vaggie walked forward. . With her bow in her hand "I've had this since my mortal life. It's been with me through thick and thin. . And.. It was a gift from my father. I will give it up, to have a child

Red gave a silent nod as he took the bow and added it to the pot.

"Now, miss Charlie?" Red asked as he gestured to the last one here.

Charlie reached into her jacket and pulled out a photo.

She said, "This is a photo of my first pet. He would want me to be happy "

Red smiled

Taking the photo with care, Red placed it inside the cauldron and began stirring it to mix all of the ingredients. About a minute into the stirring, the liquid began to turn purple and give off a mild light.

"Now, to give de ancient Irish incantation to separate the spells into thee proper properties." Red said to the group.

"Oh, I get it. Since purple is a mix of red and blue, they separate into the blue portion and red portion." Angel Dust said.

"Exactly." Red answered before beginning the incantation.

The incantation was in the ancient language of Ireland . Only Red understood what he was saying.

After one hour.. It was complete. He poured the potion into four bottles. Two red ones, two blue ones.

Red said, "Now.. Take Yer pick

Everyone seemed to gaze at each other before looking back on the visls, not knowing which one of them would be the carrier. Angel Dust was the first to step forward and took a red and blue one before turning to Alastor, holding the blue vial. Having a look of nervousness and hope that he'd be willing to do this with him of all demons.

Alastor took the blue one. He said, practically reading the spider demon's mind, "There's no one I'd rather do this with, than you."

They opened their bottles and drank. Happy to finally have this chance

As they drank.. Vaggie grabbed the other red bottle.. And handed the blue one to Charlie

"Ready, Vaggie?" Charlie said with hopefully eyes.

"After finally having the chance to have kids," Vaggie said as she held Charlie's other hand, holding it firmly. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She finished with a smile one that Charlie returned.

They both locked eyes with each other before popping off the caps anecdote drinking their potions.

Red said, as they finished the potions, "Now.. All Ye have to do.. Is run upstairs and get sticky with each other." 

(Lemon next chapter)


End file.
